A modular structural system which employs channel joints which are easy to assemble, light weight and capable of multiple configurations.
Typically prior systems weld all the joints to form a structure. As a result, the systems are difficult to ship and lack the flexibility to be adjusted to different spaces.
The prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 4,063,422 to Morier which discloses a connector structure including a first connector structure for securement to the end of a post-like structure and a second connector element for securement to a further structure. Composite structural building panels and connection systems are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,314,704 to Bryant.
Other patents of general interest include U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,591,547; 6,405,507; and 5,536,457. None of the foregoing patents disclose a modular structural system similar to the present invention.